My Heart Will Go On
by Lady Annabelle
Summary: Rose goes to Wisconsin, in a desperate attempt to find a place she can call home. She tries to buy Jack's house, but what surprises await her there? I promise it's good. Very tragic at first, but gets happier. Please read? Please?
1. Rambling

Chapter One: Rambling

I was falling. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I only knew I was falling. Floating, actually. Floating towards the bottom of the north Atlantic ocean. I pleaded, "Oh, please make it stop! Please let the pain go away!" I began to claw my way toward the surface, feebly. How could I survive this? Well, I did. And now I'm here, where I was headed in the first place. America. When I resurfaced, I couldn't find Rose. But I knew where she was. She was gone. Like I had been. She had floated to the bottom like I almost had. I had escaped, and she had not.

When the knowledge first came to me, it was like being blinded by a truth; a truth so inconceivable, that you could not even consider its reality. But as time goes on, and knowing becomes vital to understanding… I've set up shop back in Wisconsin. Well, more like a temporary residence. Why I returned, I dunno. But that I did I'm certain. The doctor aboard the Carpathia told me I was the luckiest guy he'd ever come across. I should be dead now. But I'm not. And because she is, I have to go on. Because if I don't, I did die in that freezing water. But there's no one I'd rather die with than her.

I'm rambling. Too many thoughts overwhelm me. It's like having a choice between goin' up or down, and going in both directions at once. Like I said; I'm rambling. But I've come to figure out, I don't have a choice in the matter.


	2. For Both of Us

Chapter Two: For Both of Us

I came to Wisconsin. Jack told me about it. The day I almost jumped off the back of the ship. How stupid I was then! Now I know about that water, too. I'll never forget. That water took Jack from me. That cold, cold water. It almost took me. Oh, Jack! Why didn't you let it take me? Then we would be together! But no; I live for two people now. Not just me, but you too. For both of us.


	3. What It's Like

Chapter Three: What It's Like

Being back in Wisconsin is odd. Real odd. Lots of folks have come up to me, and to ask how I've been. They've heard I came on the Titanic. What's that like? What was that sinking like? Musta been right good fun watching somethin' that big just collapse into the water.

Yes, it was great fun. Watching men say their final good-byes to their wives and children, watching a magnificent liner go down into the sea, watching my beautiful Rose go down. Wonderful. So I tell 'um. I tell 'um all they wanna know 'bout that ship. I tell 'um what that sinkin's like. I tell 'um what it is to lose the love of your life to that ocean. I tell 'um what it's like to watch your best friend go down with the hundreds of others that perished that night. I sure am lucky, they say. Musta been somethin' dreadful. They don't know the half of it.


	4. Tears

Chapter Four: Tears

This town is an peculiar one. But I love it. Because it's Jack's home. He grew up here. I asked after his place, to see if I could buy it, but they said someone was already living in it. I'm going over tomorrow to see if I can buy it. I just have to. I couldn't go on, passing it, day after day, just knowing that I couldn't be there. I have to. I want to cry really bad right now. But I can't After awhile, you've cried all your tears. But the tears in your soul, those are the ones you can't get rid of. They trickle down so slowly. I don't think I'll ever stop crying. But I can't stop living. Because I must. I promised.


	5. Too Many Days

Chapter Five: Too Many Days

It's real strange bein' back in this house. Mama dead; papa dead; even the old barn cat's dead. Empty barn. Cold house. No Rose to give it light. To think, I have one more day to live without her. And one more day after that. And another after that. Too many days. Too many nights. But I have to get used to it. Cuz she's not comin' back. She's lost. Forever. But I'm still here. To make the most of it.


	6. For Jack

Chapter Six: For Jack

This snow is an awful reminder. The water that leaks through your boots, and into your socks, makes you think of that fated day when the water crept into your shoes When the water crept over your ankles, over your thighs, over your waist. And you run. You run from it. I pick up my pace. I start to run. From what? From it all. Can you run away from your problems. Yes. But can you hide? No. And I've been trying to hide. But I can't anymore. I have to live. This is step one. I don't know what step two is. But I know I can make one. I just have to take another step, and another step, and another step, and before I know it, I'll be back at the mouth of the cave.

I'm at the door of the Old Dawson house now. I got directions from the seamstress. She's giving me free lessons, so that I can make a living for the rest of my life. No. Until I get married. Can I really get married? Can anyone ever take the place of Jack? Could anything really be as fulfilling? No. But Jack wanted me to get married. If someone almost as good comes along, I will say I do. For Jack. Maybe for me too. But mostly for Jack.

I knock. A muffled voice hollers at me from inside. I wait. And the door opens.


	7. Another Tale To Tell

Chapter Seven: Another Tale To Tell

I don't know who that is coming down here, but they are. Who wants to see me? Probably to hear another tale. Well, I'll give them their story. From what I can see, it's a woman coming. For one, she's wearing a dress. For two, she's got this hair. It looks so much like my Rose's. I lose sight of her. She must be near the door. I hear a knock. "One moment," I shout back. Then I open the door.


	8. And Time Stood Still

Chapter Eight: And Time Stood Still

Jack and Rose stared at each other. They seemed to think the other was an illusion, and if they stared hard enough, they would see reality. But this was reality. "Jack?" Rose asked tentatively. "Rose?" Jack replied, cautiously. If this wasn't real, he didn't want to hope. It would be pulled out from his feet, and he couldn't stand up again. Why couldn't they stop staring? Rose wanted to throw herself on him, wanted to kiss him, and tell him everything would be alright, now that he was here. Jack wanted the same thing. But they couldn't move. It was Rose who moved first.

She took a step toward him. She reached her hand out slowly but decidedly, and touched his face. She took another step. Jack reached up and tucked a piece of hair from her face. "It's really you," Jack said. Rose smiled. "It's really me!" Jack laughed, and pulled her into the house.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked in a whisper.

"I'm living in my own house, that's what! What are you doing here?" Jack answered. Rose laughed.

"I came to buy the house! I thought you were dead, so I wanted your house! I didn't think you lived in it!"

"Stupid Rose," Jack said, and pulled her into a kiss. Then, he had a thought, and pulled away.

"Do you still wanna live in this house?" Jack asked.

"Are you gonna be in it?" Rose retorted.

"I suppose I am. Would you wanna live in this house as my wife?"

" I suppose I would," replied Rose softly. She gazed into his eyes, and held it steady.

"Then I guess that's settled," Jack said, as he leaned in to kiss her again. But she pulled back.

"You have done two things wrong. First, you did not kneel. Our of al 15 of my proposals, you are the only one I would lovingly accept, and the only one who did not kneel. Second, you do not have the blue diamond of a deceased King in the shape of a heart dangling from a chain. Until you acquire one of those, I am not so sure this can stand."she said, in a jokingly pompous manner. He laughed. Then he got down on one knee, and said,

"Rose DeWitt-Butaker, will you marry me?" Jack said.

"Very well. I suppose I will have to go on without a diamond. Well, from _you_ at least.," Rose replied mischievously, as she pulled the Heart of the Ocean from her pocket. Jack's eyes widened.

"Rose! How did you get that thing?"

"Cal is a stupid man. He put the diamond in his coat, and he put the coat on _me_," she said, eyes twinkling. Jack couldn't help but feel utter joy at saying her name. Rose. Saying it aloud to her, made it all the more final that she was there. Now, he had to know. How?

"Rose, how did you live? Where did you go?" Jack asked her, suddenly very serious.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Rose asked, suddenly looking abashed.

"You first since I asked first," Jack said. Rose heaved a sigh. She moved and sat in front of the fire, on his old, worn couch. She removed her boots, and drew her legs to her chest. She patted the seat next to her, and Jack sat. "First, Jack, you must know I love you very much…"


	9. Survival

Chapter Nine: Survival

"For hours we waited. At least it seemed like hours. More than that. Eternity. I don't even think I was wholly conscious. I only remember singing to you. Then, through this haze, appeared this light. I thought it was _the _light. I turned my head to face it, and instead of seeing heaven spread before me, I saw a boat. I turned again onto my stomach, and I told you to wake up. But you wouldn't! You wouldn't wake up Jack!" Rose sobbed. Jack pulled her into his embrace.

"Shhh," he soothed, stroking her vibrant hair. "I'm here now, it's alright!" he whispered into her ear.

"But it isn't, Jack! It isn't! Because I let you go!" Rose cried into his shoulder. Jack tilted his head, and mumbled in her ear,

"Let me go? I don't understand what you mean."

"I let you go into the water, Jack. I let you go into the water!" she choked out. Jack pulled her closer, and kissed her forehead.

"Rose, you know it doesn't matter. We are together now, and will be always. You hear me, Rose? Never apart. Ever."

"Oh, Jack," she wept into his shirt. "Oh, Jack," her tears had subsided and now all she could do was smile.

"This is real! This is real, Jack! I'm here, on your couch, talking to you!" Rose shouted, jubilantly. Jack laughed. For a long time they said nothing; just holding each other. Rose interrupted the peace though, saying softly, "Jack. How did you survive?"

"I don't remember anything you just told me," Jack said slowly.

"It wasn't for awhile though, until I began to comprehend what was happening. My nose began to fill up with water, and I was so deep I could feel this pressure on my head. I used any remaining strength I had to get to the surface. When I got there, you were gone. And I just knew-" Jack choked up here. He stopped, and let out a long breath.

"I just knew what had happened to you. I climbed aboard the door you had been on, and I slowly but surely rowed myself to one of the life-boats. Obviously not the one you had been rescued on, but to one out in the middle of the ocean. Everyone was shocked. They threw some blankets on me, but after that I blacked out." Rose stared at him, eyes filled with tears.

"How did you do it, Jack? Where did you get that strength?" Rose whispered.

"When I made you promise me you would go on, I made the same promise to myself. I wasn't going to let you go. Like I said," Jack said smiling, "I'm a survivor."


	10. I Pronounce You Man and Wife

Chapter Ten: I Pronounce You Man and Wife

The next morning Rose and Jack went to the church. Although the minister was extremely surprised anyone wanted to be married on such short notice, without any other people there, or without fancy clothes, agreed to wed them. As Rose made her vows, she thought of all the adventures they would have, and all the time they would spend together. Forever

As Jack made his vows, he thought only of the rest of their lives with each other.

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister said. Jack grinned broadly, and thoroughly shocked him by pulling Rose into a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and when they broke apart, Jack whispered in her ear, "So how does it feel to be Mrs. Rose Dawson?"

"Better than a million years as Miss Rose Dewitt-Bukater." She replied. Jack shook the reverend's hand, and placed a five-dollar bill in his hand. When he began to protest, Jack shook his head, and led his bride out to the streets of Chippewa Falls.

"Jack?" Rose asked, as she squeezed his hand. Jack smiled and looked at her. "Can we go to Santa Monica?" Jack beamed. Then, putting on a fake put out air, said,

"I suppose so, darling, if that's what you want." She laughed, and put her arms around his neck. "It is what I want. After all, what is life if you can't spit properly?" Jack snorted into her shoulder, and kissed her cheek. "You are right, as always. Let's just grab our coats," Jack said in his cheesy southern twang, "and we'll 'catch' a train, little missy!"

AN: Yay!!! Jack and Rose are married!!! I didn't feel like prolonging their agony of being apart, so now they're together, and going on their honeymoon. I don't think they settle down, though. A lot of people, (no offense if you have done this, because I have read every story under Titanic, and enjoyed every one but the parodies) have them settle down, but I am going to give them adventures. That's the only thing I can imagine them doing. Tell me what you think!!! Love, Lady Annabelle


	11. Catchin' A Train

**Chapter Eleven: Catchin' A Train**

"Jack, how in the world do get on these things without a ticket?" Rose whispered in his ear, clutching his wrist.

"Well, a ticket requires money, and obviously, we don't have that, so we have to… you know," he replied, just as quietly.

"You mean…?" Rose asked, a bit surprised. Jack nodded.

"All aboard!" the conductor cried. The whistle began to screech, the wheels began to chug along. Jack squeezed Rose's hand.

"This is it," he said. He began to lead her nonchalantly toward the luggage boxcars, toward the back. He threw their coats and bag onto it, and turned to Rose.

"You ready?" he asked, with that wonderful grin on his face. Rose nodded, and stepped forward. He placed his hands on her waist, and lifted her aboard, jumping on himself just at the last available moment. He pulled the door shut, and collapsed onto the floor next to Rose. Suddenly, Rose started to laugh. Jack looked at her, and unable to contain himself started to laugh too.

"What are we laughing about?" Jack asked her.

"I don't know what you are laughing at, but I know what I am! A month ago, if you had told me that I would sail on a ship that would sink, fall in love with a forbidden man, nearly die on the open ocean, come back to his hometown believing he was dead, find him alive and well, marry him, and end up in a luggage boxcar, I would most likely have stared incredulously at them!" Rose said between gasps of laughter.

"I do love you, Rose. I love you more than anyone or anything in this world," Jack said, holding her.

"I love you too, but much more than anything in this world. I love you more than the moon, the sun, and the stars," she said.

"I love you more than flying, I love you more than freedom, and I love you more than love itself," Rose said into his shoulder. Jack ran his hands through her hair.

"That's foul play. You take away any of my options to counter that. The only thing I can say to that is that I feel that ten times more than that. But, while we're on the subject of the stars…" Jack replied.

AN: That is probably the most suggestive thing I will ever put in my writing. Anyway, I don't want Rose and Jack to settle down, like I said before. They're going to have adventures together, and this is Rose's first one ever, really. Tell me what you think of this. I've never seen it done before, and I just love to be different!!! Love, Lady Annabelle


	12. Jump

Chapter 11: Jump

"Rose, you know that the train will still be moving when we have to jump off, right?" Jack said.

"Yeah," Rose said nodding her head, "but I was trying to not think about it. Hey, the bright side is that it's not as high off the ground as a boat. Even if it is going a little faster. After surviving the sinking of a ship, I'm pretty much not scared of anything but being away from you."

"Well, that's good and all, but our stop is coming up real fast. You gonna be ready?" Jack said, squeezing her hand. Rose nodded again, no smile on her face.

"Okay, we'll jump together. First, we put on our coats. Then we throw off the luggage, and then we jump. Here, put this on," He said, handing her the large overcoat. He eased the compartment door open, wind began to rush at their faces. He grabbed the bag with their clothing and few items of importance, and threw it out. Then he grabbed her hand and mouthed, "One, two, three!" They both squeezed their eyes shut, and leaped.

Rose let out a soft scream as her feet hit the ground, and she rolled down the steep grass. Jack tumbled after her, laughing, and holding her hand. When they came to a stop, Rose brushed off her stained dress, and shook the grass out of her hair.

They stared at each other for a few moments, before they both burst out laughing. They collected their bag, and walked contently, hand in hand towards the train station at Santa Monica.

AN: Okay, okay. I know. My chapters are short. But I kinda like them that way. If I would update more, it wouldn't be too much of a problem now, would it? I've been so busy lately. Please forgive me. I'm going to concentrate on this story mainly, as well as my P&P story, I Owe You All, so that I can finish that one, and have this one progress. Love, Lady Annabelle


End file.
